1. Related Applications
This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 12/605,361 entitled, “LCD TELEVISION”, filed Oct. 25, 2009.
2. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices and, particularly, to an LCD display device.
3. Description of Related Art
LCD display devices are commonly used due to low radiation and minimal flickering.
However, a commonly used LCD display is capable of displaying only a single image corresponding to a single display signal. If only one LCD display is deployed, despite the presence of multiple signal-generating computer hosts, only the signal of one host can be displayed, and the others unused.
Therefore, it is beneficial to provide a display device overcoming the limitations described.